


Rewind

by WhiskeyAdams



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyAdams/pseuds/WhiskeyAdams
Summary: The 5x02 Re-Write no one (well maybe a few) asked for, but we all deserved. A short fix-it.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally in 2014, the night of the episode which shall not be named, at the behest of a friend, though I think it only existed on Tumblr until now. Original A/N: Please note that I vehemently refuse to go back and rewatch last night’s episode, so I’m doing this from my denial filled memory. We are going to ignore Claudia’s story this episode, because that ALONE deserves its own rewrite. Let us address instead the other bits we didn’t like.

“I don’t understand…?” Myka shook her head, smiling slightly in her confusion as she looked up at Mrs. Fredric, “Are you telling me to go get a life? Is that even in your job description to get involved in an agent’s personal business?”

“Agent Bering, I assure you, I only have your best interest at heart,” Irene set her tea cup back down on the saucer before turning her body to face the agent, “It is part of my job to insure the happiness of my agents.”

“And I am happy just working, doing my job, collecting artifacts and-and exploring the endless wonder that this world has to offer!” Myka felt a heat growing in her chest.

“And why can’t you have both?” the mysterious woman quirked and eyebrow at her, “Why can’t you go on adventures and still have something to come home to at the end of the day? I’ve found in my experience, dear Myka, that those who have something to fight for fight the hardest.”

“Perhaps I could see it your way, Mrs. Fredric,” Myka allowed, “Except, I’m telling you, it would take a lot to get me to change. I would need to find someone who-who could understand why I love my job and why it’s so important to me. Someone who would solve puzzles with me and go on adventures and someone who can just lay with me in silence when I want to read a book or finish up my paper work…

“When Pete was still with Kelly, you asked him if she was his one, that we get _one_ person who we can share with exactly what we do here.” Myka’s honest expression as begging for the older woman not only to hear what she was saying, but really listen, “There isn’t anyone… anyone available that I have found who I would want to do that with.”

Mrs. Fredric’s eyes narrowed at the other woman’s clarification, but she chose not to comment, not quite willing to voice her opinion, unsure of how it would be received.

“You could always have babies with me, Mykes,” came a voice from behind, nearly incomprehensible as it was mumbled around a mouthful of banana.

Myka turned with a shocked expression as she looked over her shoulder at her childish partner, “Excuse me?”

Pete swallowed before continuing, quickly back peddling his statement once he understood what it sounded like, “What I mean is, uh, hold on, that didn’t come out right.” He shook his head, trying to dispel the images he had created in his own mind, “I just mean, look, I love you. And if in, like, ten years or whatever, if you hadn’t found somebody and you really wanted kids, you could use my… stuff. You know, since we’re best friends, and you could trust me and I would be there if you needed me you know. And it’s not like we’d have to do the do, it’s all done with ice cubes and turkey basters…” he trailed off again as his partner’s glare intensified.

“Thanks for the offer, Pete,” Myka shuttered, “And the unwanted visual. But I think I’m all good on the baby front for now, so can we drop it?”

Myka had no idea where all this talk was coming from. So she had had a cancer scare, but that didn’t change how she had always felt. It wasn’t as if she just woke up after the surgery wishing for kids. She never considered it much before, and as far as she was concerned _now_ she could go the rest of her life without kids and be just fine.

And where was Pete coming from suggesting he be, for all intents and purposes, the father of her children… that was just weird on a whole other level. She never even considered Pete outside of a giant goofy child himself. The thought of having kids with him weirded her out a little. In fact, the only person she could actually see herself settling down with… well what was the point in even considering that? Better not to think of it at all.

“Am I interrupting something?” Artie cleared his throat as he stopped in the opposite door way, sensing some kind of disturbance in the air, making him highly uncomfortable.

“No, it’s nothing, Mrs. Fredric was just…” Myka trailed off when she realized that the caretaker was no longer sitting on the couch beside her, “Just disappearing off into the nether without warning to escape the awkward.” She finished with a mumble, silently wishing she too could just disappear.

“Yes, well, pack a bag and get on a plane,” Artie held up the manila folder a bit higher so they could see, “You’ve got a case.”

“Thank god,” Myka and Pete mumbled in unison before disappearing to their respective rooms.

LINENBREAK

Pete wished now more than ever he hadn’t mentioned anything that morning, that he hadn’t been eaves dropping on Myka and Mrs. F’s conversation. Watching the other two secret service agents try and keep their relationship from effecting the work on scene.

He was hoping that Myka would just forget he had said anything, that this case would distract from him shoving his foot in his mouth, but now he could see in her twisted expression as she watched the couple bicker back and forth that she was putting her and Pete in their shoes.

Pete was happy with his and Myka’s relationship as it was. She was the best friend he had ever had, and he just wanted her to be happy. That’s why he said what he had that morning, he just wanted her to know that if she wanted to have kids, that he would help her anyway he could. He hadn’t meant for it to come off like a come on.

What he and Myka had was a good thing, and he really hoped he hadn’t messed that up because of his inability to think things through before he spoke.

“See Pete,” Myka’s whisper brought him from his musings, “Learn from them, from _me_ , don’t get involved with a co-worker.” She shook her head.

Pete breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Myka was choosing to move past their conversation that morning by forgetting it ever happened. Then he saw the flash of sadness in her eyes as her gaze grew briefly distant.

“Hey, you okay?” Pete nudged her.

Myka snapped back to the present with a forced smile that didn’t reach her eyes, Yeah, I’m fine.” She nodded.

Pete frowned as Myka walked off, his brain desperately trying to connect the dots to understand his partner’s mood…

LINEBREAK

“Okay, okay,” Pete’s voice had Myka looking up from where she sat on the couch, feet tucked beneath her with a book in her hands, “I think we need to talk now.”

“Pete,” Myka groaned as he collapsed into the cushions beside her, “We just wrapped up a case, I don’t want to talk anymore about your _stuff_ or turkey basters, _please_.”

“I know, I know, just,” He closed his eyes, “Let me say this and get it out and over with and then I’ll stop being weird.”

Myka leveled an incredulous look at him.

“Weirder than usual, how’s that?” Pete amended, “Okay, you are my best friend. I love you _like a sister_ ,” he clarified, “And I would do whatever it took for you to be happy. That’s why I said what I did this morning. Just so we are clear. But I think you and I both know why you haven’t tried to be with anyone in the last couple years, why being around Elise and Ted was so weird for you…”

Myka’s walls snapped back up, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Her voice was pleading.

Pete went on as if she hadn’t spoken, knowing that if he didn’t drag this out into the open, it was going to stay buried forever, “I think that you miss her more than you let on.” He didn’t bother elaborating on who he was talking about, “I know that you said you wanted her to be happy, but I think what you really want is her to be happy here with you.”

Myka looked down, hiding the fact that tears were beginning to spill over her cheeks, _damn him_.

“I can understand why you don’t want to be with anyone else, I saw how you two were with each other and how messed up you got over all of it,” Pete went on his one sided conversation, “So, I’ll back you up whenever you tell people to back off your life choices. And if being the best damn warehouse agent ever is what you want to make you happy, then I’ll help you.”

“Thanks, Pete.” Myka’s voice cracked, but the relief in her voice was palpable.

“That’s what partners are for.” Pete grinned as he bumped his shoulder into hers before getting up and leaving her to her book, knowing she wasn’t one to show too much emotion around people.

Myka sat for a few minutes, staring off into space, collecting her thoughts.

If her feelings for HG had been so obvious that even _Pete_ noticed, she wondered why no one ever said anything about it… Pete had been right, not that she would ever tell him so, but watching the other two secret service agents made her think about what it would have been like to be able to work cases with the person _she_ wanted to be with.

Myka sighed heavily, slumping forward until her forehead hit the arm of the chair.

“That doesn’t look too comfortable,” a lilting voice chuckled from the door way.

Myka’s eyes, screwed shut, she was hallucinating… she had to have been. She didn’t want to look up, couldn’t look up. She couldn’t be here. It was impossible, she was in Boone…

The couch shifted as someone sat on the couch beside her, taking up the space that Pete had been in, albeit a bit closer to Myka than he had been.

“There, there.” Helena chuckled as she pat Myka’s back lovingly, “I’m sure whatever it is, it isn’t worth getting a crink in your neck.

Myka finally sat back, still not opening her eyes, not trusting herself yet, “What are you doing here?”

“Mrs. Fredric found me,” she felt Helena’s hair brush her shoulder as the other woman shook her head back and forth, “Turns out I’m not really the settle down in small town America type.” A smile could be heard in her voice.

She opened one eye, the other one snapping open as well when it was revealed that it wasn’t some vivid hallucination. She was there, really there, sitting beside her on the couch in the B&B.

“Helena.” Myka sighed, smiling as the name formed in her mouth.

“Hello, darling,” HG’s smile lit up her whole face in a way Myka hadn’t seen before, “What do you say we go on one more amazing adventure? And then perhaps a hundred more after that?”

“I thought we were just going to go for coffee?” Myka laughed, able to recall the memory her words were dredging up now without pain.

“I do recall we said we would see what happened,” HG argued, “I believe saving the world was also an option.”

“That sounds…” Myka couldn’t seem to find the right word as she stared into the dark eyes inches away from hers, “Perfect.”


End file.
